<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nights like these by ilenne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099285">nights like these</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilenne/pseuds/ilenne'>ilenne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Cat tendencies, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, fic title in my google docs: LADYNOIR :beeOOO:, lets say they're 16, only a little bit tho, pre reveal established relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilenne/pseuds/ilenne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug loves having cuddling sessions like this—the two of them alone together, not having to say anything, just them existing in peace. No akumatized people to interrupt them, no responsibilities, just holding each other and pressing chaste kisses on each other every once in a while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nights like these</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>unofficial contribution to ladynoir july *dabs*</p><p>was low key inspired for this the other night when i got up at 2am and stared out the window for a solid 10 minutes dbdndj</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s nights like these that Ladybug loves the most. </p><p>She’s sitting in Chat Noir’s lap, perched on a beam high up the Eiffel tower. The sun set a couple hours ago, and while the media is right about sunsets being romantic, <em>this</em> is infinitely better.</p><p>The few stars visible through the light pollution twinkle happily like tiny white sapphires in the velvety dark blue sky. Below them, Paris is lit up with millions of city lights, nearly looking like a golden galaxy itself. </p><p>They haven’t spoken a word to each other in at least an hour, and the silence blanketing them is comfortable, not awkward in the slightest.</p><p>A breeze blows through, and while Ladybug’s suit is heat retentive, it gives her an excuse to snuggle in closer to Chat.</p><p><em>I could sit here like this for hours,</em> she thinks, and only realizes she’s said it out loud when Chat hums in agreement and kisses her forehead. “I love you, bugaboo.”</p><p>She snorts at the dumb nickname but can’t suppress a giddy grin at his words. She’s already hugging him, but she tightens her hold on him and leans up to kiss his cheek. “I love you too, <em>mon chou.”</em></p><p>God, she loves him so much. And she loves having cuddling sessions like this—the two of them alone together, not having to say anything, just them existing in peace. No akumatized people to interrupt them, no responsibilities, just holding each other and pressing chaste kisses on each other every once in a while.</p><p>Well, okay, <em>maybe</em> they make out. Sometimes. Once or twice.</p><p>…Okay so maybe it’s more like once or twice every half hour, but whatever.</p><p>The point is, she loves him more than she ever imagined she could love someone. She loves how he purrs when she hugs him, the way he smiles at her when he thinks she’s not looking, and—although she’d never admit it to anyone in a million years—she especially loves the silly nicknames he gives her.</p><p>She loves him to the point where she’s about ready to say “fuck it” and reveal their secret identities, or at the very least discuss it, because she’s not sure she can handle all this secrecy anymore. She’s tired of pretending to be heartbroken when Alya brings up Adrien’s new secret girlfriend, because Marinette has moved on—but it’s not like Alya can know that, so she has to hide her relationship from her best friend.</p><p>She’s tired of having to come up with excuses for why she’s so tired all the time, because it’s not like she can say she was up late hanging out with Chat Noir. She’s tired of only really being able to spend time with him at night.</p><p>And more importantly than any of that, she knows he loves her for who she is, not just because she’s Ladybug. And she loves him, no matter who he is when he’s not transformed.</p><p>She snuggles closer to him again, and relaxes in their warm embrace. And everything is okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi there thanks for reading!! ik this isn’t much but like,,,,,,,,,,i didn't write for a while and my brain forgot how to but i wanted to post something on my birthday so this is what you get jdfjdf</p><p>instead of writing lately i've been drawing quite a bit so check out my instagram (<a href="https://instagram.com/ceriselle_">@ceriselle_</a> if you want to see!<br/><a href="https://faeriekermit.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p><p>kudos &amp; comments greatly appreciated 💕💕💕💕💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>